Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a water heater and more specifically to a gas-fired water heater having a relatively high BTU rating for use in commercial versus residential applications. This does not mean that the water heater construction of the present invention would not have utility as a residential water heater.
A water heater having a watertight tank, a combustion chamber below the tank and a gas burner mounted in the combustion chamber for heating the water in the tank. A combustion air inlet tube carries combustion air downwardly from the top of the heater to the combustion chamber. A plurality of flue tubes extend from the combustion chamber to a flue collector box at the top of the heater. A combustion air blower is provided to draw air downwardly through the inlet tube to the combustion chamber. The blower further operates to drawn flue gases upwardly through the flue tubes for discharge from the water heater.